1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a walking training apparatus and a walking training method therefor by which a trainee (i.e., a user) does walking training.
2. Description of Related Art
A walking training apparatus by which a trainee does walking training with a walking assistance apparatus that assists a walking motion performed by the trainee being attached to his/her leg has been known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-095793).
Since the walking assistance apparatus has some weight, its weight becomes a burden (or a load) on the trainee to which the walking assistance apparatus is attached. Further, when the trainee performs a walking motion with the walking assistance apparatus being attached to his/her leg, the leg receives a backward inertial force from the walking assistance apparatus at a timing when the trainee starts swinging the leg forward. Therefore, there has been a problem that an excessive load is exerted on the trainee.